lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 2
For events that happened on other dates, please refer to: Timeline of Lamentable Nights. June 2 is a Wednesday. Events Early Morning Weather: ''Cloudy'' * 12:55am — Kayte interrogates Heisel, but as she dismisses the Crosser, Alex breaks in. * 1:34 - 2:00am — Alex arrives in Pebbleton, and attempts to steal... stuff from the museum. Needless to say, she gets caught. * 1:59am — Redmist sends out emails to Martin, Graciel and Noco * 2:45am — Kayte mulls over the current situation, including her decision to let Heisel and Alex go free. * ??? — Alex manages to get away from her crime, but ends up being chased by the Dog-Lamp Post Blight. In order to escape, she ends up hiding in a tree for the night. Morning Weather: ''Clear'' * 6:30am — Martin wakes up late to work. * 6:30 - 7:00am — Noco laments her orders from the Panzer higher-ups regarding the search for a certain goatee-d salaryman. Meanwhile, Lanette is also on the search for the same man, though for different reasons. * 7:00am — M and Sophia tidy up Martin's home, and decide to go on a Martin hunt in order to notify him of the Dog-Lamp Post Blight. * 7:17am — Graciel wanders around Pebbleton, and gets himself stuck in a tree. * 7:30am — Mirto heads to school, and rescues Graciel from the tree. * 7:30am — Martin arrives at Mycroft Holdings, and receives Redmist's email. He also butts heads with his colleague, Chen. * 7:40am — Jacket discovers Sophia walking around with M in their search for Martin. When he attempts to greet them, M mistakes him for a Blight and makes a run for it with Sophia. ** Jacket chases after them, and ends up running through a crowd of people. After much camera flashing and annoying people, he finally manages to corner the two of them in an alleyway. * 7:45am — Graciel receives Redmist's email. * 7:50 - 8:00am — Sophia plays peacemaker between Jacket and M, and Jacket shows Sophia the art of Crosser hunting. Unfortunately, at the same time, he is also surrounded by the police in the alleyway. ** Mirto learns of Jacket's sightings in town. * 8:00 - 8:30am — M distracts the cops and the three Strays make their getaway. Jacket and M butts heads some more, until Sophia stops them when she points out a threat. ... Which turns out to be just Alex, hiding in a tree. * 8:30am — Martin gets into some... office issues, and quits. He then learns of the sightings of a familiar, yellow jacket phantom, and hurries away to check up on Sophia and M. * 8:30 - 8:45am — Cassius arrives from Panzer HQ to Pebbleton. Giddy as he is, Noco briefs him on his mission and tells him to look for his new partner, Graciel. * 8:35 - 9:00am — Graciel goes to look out for Jacket, and discovers a yellow jacket-wearing Blight instead. And then the actual Jacket himself. * 8:40 - 9:00am — The Dog-Lamp Post Blight shows up. They run for it. Jacket gets a change of heart, however, and attempt to wreak havoc on the Blight - only to get sniped by Cassius, who mistakes him for a Blight. ** In the chaos that follows, somehow the trio of Strays and the one Crosser get caught up in a Katamari ball-like tangle of limbs, before etherploding when Sophia and Alex use their powers in panic. ** Hailey witnesses the etherplosion ** Poor Jacket collides painfully with a certain taxicab. * 9:00 - 9:30am — Jacket is... roadkill. Due to his material state and the damage he's taken, the humans believe he is some sort of monster freakshow. Frustrated, Jacket snaps, and after an angry rant, takes his leave. Amidst the scene, however, Martin reunites with Sophia and M, and meets Alex. Sophia, however, blames herself for Jacket's accident, and runs away, with M going after her. * 9:30am — Mirto reunites with Jacket, heals his injury, then lectures him. * 9:30 - 9:50am — Cassius realizes that he had shot at a bunch of innocent Strays, and that Jacket had not been a Blight at all. With his amazing acting skills, he manages to cover up Jacket's mess with the claim that it was all acting done for a movie. Despite skepticism from the passerbys, the crowd does dissipate, and Noco rejoins the Panzer duo. ** After Cassius points out a certain goatee'd salaryman in the crowd, he decides to investigate an ether signal traveling through the sewers. Late Morning Weather: ''Clear'' * 9:40 - 10:15am — Martin, accompanied by Alex, goes to find Hailey. Although said Panzer does provide the information that Martin so requested, their hostile, expletive-marked dialogue doesn't sit well with both of them. Such as... calling Martin incapable, or Hailey an old hag. * 10:00am — While Jacket and Mirto attempt to find a solution to his bulky, horribly conspicuous appearance, Jacket learns a new trick... and behold, we have mini-Jacket. * 10:00 - 10:45am — Graciel and Cassius head into the sewers, and discover M and Sophia. After many tears, some light-hearted dialogue and fist-bumping, the group (sort of?) become buddies, but must part ways for the Panzers to continue their mission. * 10:45 - 11:00am — Jacket and Mirto return to Mirto's apartment. Jacket finds a new friend in one Caputain Pressolatte. ** Unfortunately, Mirto's uncle returns unexpectedly, and Jacket is forced into lockdown in Mirto's room for the rest of the day. * 10:45 - 11:00am — Alex waits for Martin to recover from his, er, low blow. At the same time, however, the Dog-Lamp Post Blight returns, and chases after the two of them (or more specifically, Martin). Coincidentally, however, the Blight itself is being chased by two Panzers, both of which tag-team combo with Sophia to one-shot KO the Blight. ** Poor Martin, however, in his mad race to the library, gets blown through the glass doors by the force of the ether-induced blast. * 11:00 - 11:40am — Resilient as Martin is, he manages to hobble his way out of the broken glass doorway, albeit in much pain. To his surprise, he is greeted by an unfamiliar Japanese girl, who inquires about his rather shabby appearance. The young lady then introduces herself as Sanae Fujiwara. ** The pair discovers a rather beat-up dog collar - from which Martin, with his Crosser abilities, learns of the brutal history of abuse behind the Dog-Lamp Post Blight. Despite his fury at the violence he had just witnessed, he is equally surprised when he realizes that Sanae too, had seen the visions; but before he could think any further, he passes out. ** When he reawakens, he's reunited with Sophia and M. * 11:40am — Martin doesn't take too well to learning that the Panzers patched him up, but Sophia doesn't take well at all to Martin calling the Panzers "disgusting" and "freak shows". In fact, she gets so upset that she near gives Martin a heat stroke with her powers, and runs off. ** Cassius goes after her, and Martin passes out again, left in the care of Graciel, M and Sanae. * 11:40 - 11:50am — Graciel attempts to get some water and food for Martin, but ends up dropping an entire water bottle on Martin's face. * 11:40am - 12:00pm — Cassius catches up with Sophia, and manages to cheer her up with a little heart-to-heart talk. Afterwards, the two decide to return to the rest of the group above ground. * 12:00pm — Cassius and Sophia reunite with Graciel, M and Sanae. Martin is still unconscious, so the Panzers kindly carry the Crosser back to his home, before going on their way. Afternoon Weather: ''Clear'' * 2:38pm — Graciel and Cassius return to the park, where they meet up with a very irritated Noco, who, after calming down, briefs them on their mission regarding Martin. * 4:00pm — Martin wakes up in his home, surrounded by Sophia, M and Sanae. As he gets himself oriented, Sanae explains her situation in Pebbleton. * 4:05pm — As Martin gets ready for his evening Go lessons, Sophia and M proceed to teach Sanae about the world of ether and ether beings. * 4:20pm — Randall awakens from his long rest. After a refreshing shower, he encounters one of the twins, Tethys, in the living room, who fills him in on the whereabouts of his other housemates. * 4:50pm — Randall runs some errands at the mall, and runs into Noa, the other twin. As the two of them head home via a shortcut, Randall realizes that the two of them are being surrounded by unusually dark shadows. As they begin to move in, Randall manages to persuade his companion to flee, under the pretense of a race. * 4:55pm — Redmist reviews his emails, and sets himself up for some dates later that night. * ??? — Alex goes looking for a place to crash during her stay in Pebbleton. * 5:52pm — Tethys and Noa discuss their discomfort with the "tests" Randall has been (unknowingly, of course) forced to undergo by Kayte's orders. Evening Weather: ''Clear'' * 7:00pm — Lanette, tired and hungry, returns to White Waters, only to discover that she's in the wrong building. On her way out, however, she passes Mirto, and against her better judgement, follows the older girl to her apartment. Much to her surprise (and luck), she is invited in and treated to a free(!), home-cooked dinner. * 8:30pm — Hailey and Noco meet up at a local cafe. The two chat about their day, and Noco "slips" some classified information to Hailey regarding the rocky happenings over in Panzer HQ, and a Concealer known as "The Faust", who is rumored to have been in league with "The Croc". *8:30 - 9:00pm — Much to Jacket's horror, Mirto brings Lanette to meet him, but is stunned when she apologizes for all the hell she's made him go through under her misunderstanding. As hesitant as he is, Jacket begrudgingly accepts her apology. Lanette stays over for the night, and Jacket is getting familiar vibes from one of Mirto's books. Night Weather: ''Windy'' * 9:00 - 10:00pm — Martin and Co. meet with Redmist. After getting some questions answered and a lesson on ether channeling, Martin and Redmist get to have a man to man chat about a certain raven Panzer. Which ends with Redmist getting smacked in the face by a very pissed-off Martin. * 10:02pm — Redmist is pissed, and after his explanation on Concealers, leaves quickly. * 10:05pm — Sophia and M witness the very pissed Redmist leaving. Upset at Martin's rude treatment towards the man, she demands that her Crosser apologizes... which he doesn't so feel inclined to do. As a result, Sophia stubbornly refuses to return to Martin's home. M is amused. * 10:30pm — Redmist meets Noco, who is very amused at the bruise on his face. * 10:43pm — Graciel arrives to the meeting with Redmist and Noco to discuss the happenings with the train. When the trio are about to part ways, Noco's lovely husband makes his appearance to escort his equally lovely wife home. * 11:00pm — Martin pays his respects to his deceased parents, while unbeknownst to him, M is being graced by the presence of Martin's father, Old Chang. Although Old Chang expresses his wish for M to watch over his son's life - as a mandate from Heaven, no less - the poor Stray cannot help but be freaked out by the entire scenario... not to mention he's not even Martin's Stray in the first place. * 11:15pm — 12:00am - Cassius laments his absent-mindedness - which has rendered him without money and a roof over his head for the rest of the night. Although he has resigned himself to a temporary refuge of boxes under the bridge, the coming of a storm and the surprise appearance of Sophia has them both running to shelter elsewhere, namely, the public school. * 11:25pm — Jacket sneaks into the library to brush up on a little reading. Category:Plot